A Single Tear
by Mizuki Shin
Summary: This is a ONE-SHOT between Mikan and Hotaru, BUT relax! This is NOT yuri, this is FRIENDSHIP. No vulgarities in it, wow, i'm surprised. One-shot! A Single Tear, Hotaru's leave, Mikan's inspiration. "We'll definitely meet." Read and review please! :DDD


_**Disclaimer : **__I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does._

* * *

_**Note : **__This is a ONE-SHOT between Mikan and Hotaru, BUT relax! This is NOT yuri, this is FRIENDSHIP._

* * *

**One-Shot**

* * *

**A Single Tear**

* * *

"I promise, we'll definitely see each other again."

"No -sobs- Hotaru..."

"Baka, don't cry. You look hideous enough without crying. Smile, Mikan." A hand reached out to wipe the tears off the cheeks.

"O-Okays. Here. A smile."

"Sayonara, Mikan."

"Sayonara, Hotaru."

"H-Hotaru!" Mikan went to hug Hotaru and she accepted the hug.

"Baka."

"Hotaru, I will miss you."

"Baka, we'll definitely see each other again, I said it already, right?"

"What if we don't..."

"Then I will come and find you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ne, Hotaru, A gift for you to remember me. Close your eyes." Mikan took out a bracelet with blood red Sakura petals imprinted in it. She held Hotaru's left wrist and put it on. Hotaru felt something cold but then becomes warm around her wrist. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw what it is.

"Mikan! This is..."

"It's okay. It's a farewell gift. Who knows when we'll meet again..."

"Then here you go. I have a gift for you too. Close your eyes." Hotaru also took out a bracelet but with blood red lavender flower petals imprinted in it. Hotaru held Mikan's left wrist and put it on, adding to Mikan's one black and one purple crystal bead bracelets she was already wearing. Mikan felt something cold but then becomes warm around her wrist. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock that Hotaru has the same thing for her, though the flower are different because it represents themselves.

"Hotaru..."

"Baka."

"Arigatou, Hotaru." Suddenly, white light glowed from both of the bracelets. As the light faded, a series of black vines sprouted Sakura petals and lavender petals along with a holy cross in the middle could be seen, tattooed on the left hand and fingers of the two. The tattoo will remain forever as a symbol of their deep friendship no matter what.

Because of the vampire pureblood used for the Sakura and lavender petals imprinted in the bracelet they wore, the special effect. They literally made the bracelet.

"Hotaru! It's time to go!" shouted Hotaru's mother from a distance. The two hugged again and separated.

A single tear slid down their faces, thinking the same thing.

_We'll definitely meet each other again. I'm waiting for that day to come... Until then, let's work hard. Sayonara..._

The car that drove Hotaru and her family rode out of sight and Mikan retreated to her room. Despite Hotaru's leave, she had an inspiration for a song because of what happened. Mikan sat down in front of the piano and played.

* * *

_**A Single Tear **(Bold, Italics and underline for signifying space/paragraphs/whatever, easy to see I guess?)_

_When you leave, it's so sad_

_But we have a promise._

_That we'll work hard_

_And wait_

_For the day that we'll meet again_

As you leave, I watch your back

Once you leave, there'll be one I lack

It's you~

Who's part of my life.

**_A single tear~_**

**_Cascaded down my face._**

As I watch you leave,

A silent thought I have

We'll definitely meet one day

Until then let's work hard and wait

_yeah yeah_

_Until then let's work hard_

_yeah work hard yeah _

_and wait wait wait_

_oh~ oh~ woah oh~_

**A single tear~**

**Slid down my face**

_We exchanged gifts _

_For remembrance_

_Who know-ohs~ _

_When we'll meet again_

**Until then,**

**I hope you won't forget me**

**Because I won't**

**And will be waiting**

**oh~ waiting waiting**

**waiting for you-oh~ here**

_I gave you forever_

_The symbol_

_It'll never disappear_

_Just like us_

_We'll always be connected_

_oh~ oh~ oh~_

**A single tear~**

**Could be seen**

_I hugged you woah-oh_

_And you hugged me back._

_Who knows~_

**As you let go**

**As you walk away**

**As you leave**

_I stared at your back_

_that's retreating slowly_

_And was gone already~_

**_A single tear~_**

**_Making its way down_**

I love you

We have a promise

One unbreakable bond

Even though we're apart

_woah-oh~ oh~ yeah~_

_One unbreakable bond_

_woah-oh~ yeah~_

**You left **

**I stayed**

**Separated**

You hope

I hope

We hope

**_Who knows_**

**_Let's wait_**

**_I said_**

**_Good bye_**

As you leave

Walk away

I can only say

We'll meet again

No good byes

**_A single tear~_**

**_I cried_**

I'm sad

Your sad

But we can't help it

Not our choice~

Let's just hope and wait~

**_woah-oh~ yeah~ oh oh~_**

**_I watch your back_**

**_As you leave~_**

A single tear~

Glistening

_Can only say_

_See you again_

**A single tear~**

**I shed**

**_I was sad~_**

**_woah-oh woah~_**

A sing-sing-single te-te-te-te-tear~

yeah~ yeah~ woah-oh~

**_A single tear~_**

A single tear~

_yeah, a single tear for you._

* * *

After the piano, she changed to playing drums, bass and guitar the same song she wrote. 'A Single Tear', she wrote it down on paper and the chords. Mikan went to sleep on her bed, reminiscing the past spent with Hotaru. Finally, she fell asleep with the lyrics in her arms after muttering "We'll definitely meet."

* * *

_**Author's Notes : **__Ta-daaa! END of my first one-shot! Mikan and Hotaru and their family are vampires! Mikan and Hotaru are pureblood vampires. Actually I was wondering to create a story about vampires starting like this, but I then decided to make it only a one-shot about Mikan and Hotaru. Oh right, hope you like this one-shot! Please review! It's my first try at one-shots. The song 'A Single Tear' has nothing to do with any song at all. It was created by me by the inspiration of a single tear sliding down their faces as they separated. The lyrics is about the two friends too. The title is of course about them. So this is basically a song created by me... So.. hope you like this one-shot again, and review! The song's a first try too okay?_


End file.
